Should've Said No
by Kaybea13
Summary: Drarry Oneshot.  Songfic to the Taylor Swift song, "Should've Said No."    Draco didn't want to believe Blaise, but when he saw her on they raven-haired Gryffindor's arm, he knew that Blaise had been right.  Suck at summaries, better one inside.


**A/N: This isn't my first fanfiction, but this is my first Harry Potter one. I wrote it in about an hour after reading a ton of Drarry fanfics along with listening to Taylor Swift. It's a songfic to the song "Should've Said No." Please read and review, I would love to know if you liked it or how I can improve because I know that I am not perfect. **

**Disclaimer: I do not plan to make any profit off of this. I do not own, nor am I affiliated with the Harry Potter franchise, because if I did Drarry would be cannon. **

**Warning: mild-slash and some brief boyxboy kissing.**

**Summary: "You should've said no, you should've gone back to your dorm! You should've thought twice before you let this," He motioned to the two of them, "all go! And you bloody hell knew that word about what you did with that blood-traitor Weaslette would get back to me."**

* * *

><p><strong>It's strange to think the songs we used to sing<br>The smiles, the flowers, everything, is gone.**

Draco Malfoy lay on his four-poster bed with the heavy, green curtains drawn-charmed to stay closed unless he opened them- thinking. Silent tears fell down pale cheeks from liquid silver eyes leaving glistening tear tracks. It was strange, foreign even, to think that after two years of dating, they would never receive roses from his lover, or give them lilies for no real reason but to be romantic. No more genuine, shining smiles would be flashed when his lover said or did something to make him laugh. Nor would they ever sing out of tune together again while listening to music alone in one of their dorms.

**Yesterday I found out about you  
>Even now just looking at you, feels wrong.<strong>

He thought back to the previous day's events during breakfast. Harry hadn't visited the night before like he normally did. Blaise, who had heard the whole story from Hermione, was trying to tell Draco that Harry had cheated on him, but Draco didn't believe him. He kept staring at the enormous entry to the hall, waiting for Harry to walk through so he could ask him himself, but not even a minute after Blaise told Draco what Hermione had said, Draco's worst fears were confirmed when Harry walked in the Great Hall with _her_ on his arm.

The Slytherin blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall from his silver eyes. He would not let the others, especially Blaise, see him as being weak. As soon as Harry saw Draco's signature white-blond locks, he gently pushed Ginny away and made his way over to the Slytherin table to see his lover.

But before he reached the blond, Draco had stood up and left, not looking back as he ran out of the Great Hall, the tears finally running freely down his cheeks. Harry didn't follow for he was being pulled to the Gryffindor table by Ginny.

Later that day, Draco was dreading going to what was normally his favorite class- double block potions. Snape had allowed Harry and Draco to be partners, which made Draco joyously happy for the longest time, but not today. As he sat on the stool next to Harry, even one look at the raven beside him felt wrong. Harry noticed that Draco wasn't talking to him, or even looking at him, but he didn't say anything. He just thought that Draco was in another one of his moods.

**You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
>It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...<br>**

That night Draco was making his way to his common room, quite proud of himself for being able to avoid Harry. But his achievement was short-lived for as soon as the thought slipped into his mind, he was being pulled into a dark alcove behind a suit of armor.

"Lumos." Draco muttered. The tip of his wand started to glow and Draco saw for the first time who had pulled him behind the armor. "Harry?" He asked, quickly diverting his eyes.

"In potions today I wondered why you were ignoring me and wouldn't look at me, but at dinner when I looked across the Great Hall at the Slytherin table, where I would normally find you staring, I found you looking at your plate. That's when it hit me. You know what happened don't you?"

Draco nodded slightly, still refusing to look at the Gryffindor because the tears were once again threatening to fall.

Harry moaned. "Oh Merlin, you weren't supposed to find out. That's what I get for telling Hermione I guess." He put his hands on Draco's shoulders and spoke again, this time his voice barely above a whisper. "If I was given one chance I would take it all back. I shouldn't have done that it was a moment of weakness, and I said yes. I'm so sorry."

**You should've said no, you should've gone home  
>You should've thought twice before you let it all go<br>You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
>Would get back to me...<br>And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
>I shouldn't be asking myself why<br>You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
>You should've said no, baby and you might still have me<strong>

Harry pressed his lips to Draco's in a fervent kiss causing Draco to drop his wand and the light to glow dimmer. Draco, whose anger was rising, refused to kiss his Gryffindor lover back. Instead he grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed Harry backwards into the wall behind him.

"You should've said no, you should've gone back to your dorm! You should've thought twice before you let this," He motioned to the two of them, "all go! And you bloody hell knew that word about what you did with that blood-traitor Weaslette would get back to me. I mean telling Hermione? Come on! You knew that she would tell Blaise, who in turn would tell me." His grip tightened on Harry's shoulders to the point his knuckles were turning white. His angry silver eyes, shining with tears, reflected in Harry's scared green orbs.

"Draco." Harry whimpered, but Draco's grip didn't loosen. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done what I did. Please forgive me, I'll do anything you want anything!" Harry begged.

Draco ignored what Harry said and continued. "And I, your bloody lover, should've been there in the back of your mind the whole time. You know what? I shouldn't be asking myself why it happened and you shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet. You should've said no, baby and you might still have me." Draco let go of Harry's shoulders and before he picked up his wand and started to leave. Before he went around the corner of the suit of armor he stopped and turned to Harry. "We are over, Potter."**  
><strong>

**You can see that I've been crying  
>And baby you know all the right things to say<br>But do you honestly expect me to believe  
>We could ever be the same...<strong>

Harry, who had been devastated by the loss of his relationship with Draco, pushed Ginny and his friends away. He watched Draco during potions class and could tell that he had been crying, for everyday there were fresh tear tracks on his pale face. He would say something to Draco, which sometimes got a small smile out of him, trying to make things seem like old times.

Even though Draco still hated Harry for what he had done, the Gryffindor still knew the right things to say to make him happy. But did Harry honestly expect him to believe that things would ever be the same between them? He still hated Harry with every fiber of his being, and after what had happened, even if they were to restart their relationship it would never be the same. Draco would always have a fear of Harry cheating on him again.

**You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
>It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...<strong>

**I can't resist... before you go, tell me this  
>Was it worth it...<br>Was she worth this…  
>No... no no no...<br>You should've said no, you should've gone home  
>You should've thought twice before you let it all go<br>You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
>Would get back to me...<br>And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
>I shouldn't be asking myself why<br>You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
>You should've said no, baby and you might still have me<strong>

A week later, Harry confronted Draco yet again in a corner of the most deserted hallway. "Draco, can we just let the past be the past? What happened was a moment of weakness and I was foolish and said yes. I just need one more chance to be with you. I love you. Please?"

Draco shook his head, his blond locks falling back perfectly into place. "No. I'm sorry Potter, but Malfoys only ever give one chance, and you blew it."

Harry looked down, not wanting to let Draco see the tears forming in his emerald eyes. "Oh." Not seeing a need to fight any longer for a lost cause, Harry turned on his heels and started to walk away.

"Wait." Draco called after him. Harry stopped abruptly, heart racing. Maybe Draco had changed his mind. "Before you go tell me this. Was she worth it? Was she worth this hurt?" Harry looked up into liquid mercury eyes and sighed.

"No." He whispered. Draco nodded, a smirk gracing his thin, pale pink lips.

"Thought so." Harry watched as Draco walked off leaving him behind in the deserted hallway. When Draco had rounded a corner and could no longer be seen, Harry slid down the wall behind him and onto the floor.

"I should've said no, I should've gone back to my dorm. I should've thought twice before I let it all go. And I should've known that word about what I did with Ginny would get back to Draco. And he should've been there, in the back of my mind, stopping me from doing it. I shouldn't be asking myself why I did it, or begging at his feet." He whispered behind falling tears. "But most of all, I should've said no, because I'd still have him." He yelled, the words bouncing off the walls down the long corridor. As soon as he echoes died, Harry broke into loud, heavy sobs.

Draco, who had stopped when he had gone around the corner, had heard the whole thing. He wanted to run to Harry, to take him back, but like he had told the Gryffindor, Malfoys only ever give a person one chance. **  
><strong>

**A/N: Please review! -Kaybea**


End file.
